cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United States of America
This page is over contributed and nobody can't remember when the last time this page is created. Also can someone please prove why the USA played a large role in CNC Series? The United States Global Defense Act In the original TD manual, the Nod Official Fact referenced the United States Global Defense Act instead of the United Nations Global Defense Act. Chances are this was some short of typo on the writer's part, but for completeness sake I included the USGDA on the USA page. --Eldarone 00:58, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :What? All copies I have refer to it as the UNGDA, not USGDA. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:23, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm looking at the PDF version of the TD manual that came with the First Decade. It mentions at the bottom of the profile for Nod in the "See Also" section something called the "United States Global Defense Act". Might be a typo, but I'm not sure.Raptor22 12:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::My God, 'tis true! Is this a pime taradox? Propably a typo, though, and since it's the only instance it's mentioned... Shaur M. S. Grizlin 13:52, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Well,the data is from the Nod "Offical Fact Sheet", and Mobius is called R.H. Mobius instead of Ignatio, but I still included that in his profile. And there is still the issue that the the manual information is still canon unless directly contradicted by game or stated directly by the makers as beinging an actual typo. Not to mention that the community has mentioned the term United States Defense Act in their reproductions or histories. I think it should be stated in the article since it's already engrained in the CNC lore. --Eldarone 20:14, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Besides, this what Eva Database is about, fiting all the lore of CNC inm, even if it something as funny as a typo :p--Eldarone 02:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Fission Mailed! Fission Mailed!71.186.164.174 13:56, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I have the C&C Gold Manual open in front of me and it says 'United Nations Global Defense Act', so eh... 17:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :If I may contribute to this.. I sincerely think that the description in the Tib Dawn manual should be maintained. Furthermore, as it states United States Global Defense Act, it sounds a bit contradictive.. I mean US =/= global. EA just typoed it. Why can't they even copy information right? Sigh. AthCom 11:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Pacific War section Does the novel mention the exact dates the Pacific War occurred? I would speculate that it must have happened after Great World War II because nuclear weapons shouldn't have existed yet. Also, did it specify that the bombs were nuclear?--DarkMastero 16:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Role in GWWII Okay, as we all know, in the Real WWII, America was "neutral" until Pearl Harbor, but Roosevelt's lend-lease policies gave the Allies weapons and funds prior to America's declaration of war on Japan. So I edited the article to reflect the same in GWWII; America supported the forces with an ideological background similar to it's own, until it had no other choice but to directly enter the fight. Alright?Raptor22 03:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Aye, agreed. Besides, Pearl Harbor happened before GWWII, and there was no war in Europe going on, which indicates that USA continued it's isolationist policy. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) japan attacked pearl harbor its stated in the official cnc3 book and it also mentiond that hiroshima and nagasaki were destroyed by nuclear bombs EA says the book is official so i edited the page accordingly also there is the marine corps monumnet which i have special reason to hold dear that is in CnC 3 in washington Dc if u look closely u can see it. I made this page and then over millions of Commanders put way too much edit on this afterward. Plus whats with the adding country histories like China was very ancient or even the Americans have an American Revolution?(Assaulthead 08:12, 10 October 2007 (UTC)) i know waht u mean, i did back my info up with the cnc3 book it does mention what i have stated about the japanese cities and japan bombing pearl harbor also the flag raising monumnt is in DC on cnc3 Sincerly M164U1988 Pearl Harbor happened in World War II but the War never happened due to Hitler was erased from time. :No, you moron, the Japanese-American war was totally separate from the Third Reich-rest of world war in Europe. See? You made me lost my nerve. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:14, 10 October 2007 (UTC) thank u for supporting that fact the PACIFIC WAR was differant from teh europe one and just cause hitler was gone didnt mean that a war between japan and usawouldnt have happened so thank you sincerly signed ( Cory J Walkowski)PS i dont think ur a moron assulthead Wait! Wait. Wait. That means the Pearl Harbor incident happen even without Hitler making an allience with them. Plus World War II never happen due to Albert did you know what to Hitler. By the way I don't think we should put a country history like Declaration of Independence on USA because I don't think this is Canon. Besides why we put F-18 Hornets created by America when M1 Abrams and APCs were made by the Allies?(Assaulthead 09:22, 10 October 2007 (UTC)) :FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! The universe of RA/TD split from ours in 1928, everything prior is goddamn canon. It. Just. IS. I know you're one of those American kids that don't learn history and think Poland lies next to Uzbekistan, but please, just, think for a moment. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:25, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::I do agree that we should mention a US-Japan war in the 1940s, but think we should edit out mention of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. I mean, at least in RA terms, the first atom bombs were Kosygin's. Raptor22 14:37, 10 October 2007 (UTC) i would both of u to IM me ok on MSn ok Gcory2@hotmail.com , also i am of polish decent i wanna visit poland someday and nations that i know poland boarders Germany,Belarus,Lituania, and chech republic im not the worlds best speller lol. japan was at war with america before we even had troops in england in real life they attacked us "by accident" in the 1930s and then attacked pearl harbor, the phillipeans and many other island bases of ours we also had troops fighting the japanese before the germans a totally seperate war if u want to look at it that way. sincerly cory There is a reason they called it the PACIFIC WAR, yes in real life it was a world war but in cnc universe the war in europe never happened, so if would only have been refered to as the Pacific war. it would have ended much sooner as well cause the usa didnt have to focus efforts on two seperate military fronts, thats my logical and nice way of putting it. sincerly cory Where in what CnC book did it state that the war between Japan and US still happened?--64.79.179.254 14:17, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Red Alert 2 has the USS Arzonia monument in the game, suggesting tha Perl Harbor attack still occurs. Consdiering Japan's expansionary behavior before the tiomeline change, it's that hard to imagine that Japanese-American war would still occur, even without the Nazi's. And tyes, while RA2 is a seperate universe, the fact that Perl Harbor occured before GWWII would suggest this. --Eldarone 16:53, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Although I would like to speculate that America likely did not use nuclear bombs in this universe because Einstein was still in Europe and nuclear weapons were invented by Russia instead. --64.79.177.254 15:08, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Why we put things like from reality like Lockeed Martin or even Boeing into this wiki? M1 Abrams is made by the Allies in fiction but in reality the tank is made by the Americans. Plus why we put Comanches made by USA when we should put it as made by Nod instead? The Apache is made by the Allies but what about the Comanche? Plus this page is starting to become the most edited page in the wiki.(Assaulthead 20:01, 10 October 2007 (UTC)) The Book Was CnC3 Tiberium Wars the novel, in a part where vega is talking about history he lists a lot of pre tiberium things like napolion invading russia and japan bombing peral harbor and if u use common sence when a navy base of any nation is attacked by another nation its war plain and simple, besides its not directly mucking up the official time line not messing with the great world war 2 or the tiberian timeline so in my mind it makes perfect sence.(M164U1988 12:09 11 October 2007 Thanks for adding the red zone states, my last effors should it be allowed will be to list teh US blue and yellow zone states, i live in the Wisconsin part of Y-6, also i have a semi confirmed theory on why chicago is a red zone.(M164U1988 4:18 October 11 2007 i added a little bit of nifo on the iwo jima battle to back up the reason for having the monument i wil under stand if it is deleted but i did incorperate it pretty nice.(M164U1988 hmm i got a pretty important question there are some states that well are part red and part yellow my home state of wisconsin of one of them would they be considered red or yellow or both if u incoperate that info into the wiki?(M164U1988 5:32am 16 October 2007 :Just add "parts of state".Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Are you sure many Americans made up the GDI? I saw many other different people like Boyle and Granger.(Assaulthead 00:55, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) it is assumed that general granger is of American decent thats why my friend posted that 05:14 25 October 2007 can someone please add a picture of the Iwo Jima Monument it fill me patriotic heart with happyness.(M164U1988 I don't know what you guys are talking about. There is NO official source whatsoever that the Incident with Pearl Harbor still happened with Japan being involved---the monuments you see in the Tiberium universe DC is TOTALLY different from the RA universe. In the CNC3 universe nothing has changed---WWII still happened, and I'm pretty sure that the Black Ops group, the pre-GDI group, was made as a result of the real WWII. I imagine that's the only change in history. and I am 100% sure (hell Mike himself even e-mailed me, I can forward his e-mail to you all if you like---although I can't be sure if his emails are automated or semi-automated) that the RA universe is NOT linked with the Tiberium universe. And don't give me that crap about that "oh but mr. liquid, i has seen Kane in the Soviet campaign lolololololrofl". Note you saw that in the SOVIET campaign. If the two universes are indeed linked, and the Soviets DID win over the Allies, then GDI wouldn't be formed because most of the GDI Member Nations and some of GDI's most vital installations are centered around Asia and Europe. My point is I'm pretty sure the incident with Pearl Harbor DID happen, but instead of JAPAN attacking the USA, I am positive that the USSR instead took Japan's place. Any one who denies this is most likely not a true member of the CNC community. -LiquidNazgul :No, Red Alert is still considered part of the Tiberium Universe, since Kane shows up at the end of the Soviet campaign, with mentions of the Brotherhood of Nod. Kane still appears in the Soviet cut scenes, and even in the EA Dossier on Kane there are hints Kane was involved with the RA Soviets. Not to mention the announced Crysis mod that details the events beetween Red Alert and TD. Red Alert 2 is considered a separate alternative alternative universe. As for Japan attacking the US, it's more or less based that before Hitler was erased from history, Japan was already expanding it's influence and becoming more and more militarized. Unless proven otherwise, it can be assumed Japan still attacks and begins the Pacific campaign based on actual history and what is seen in the games. :It would be unlikely for the USSR to try to invade the United States, considering that they were still fighting China during RA. It would be one hell of a leap to attack Pearl if the USSR was still fighting China. --Eldarone 04:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm with Eldarone on this matter - check the Red Alert and C&C Gold FAQs, where Red Alert is referred to as a prequel to Tiberian Dawn. Westwood said it, their word is the Gospel. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:40, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Seattle riots M00BNHN_DSGN0903I1CCNC_SND.wav in always.dat. That is all :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:39, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Seattle riots? Just wondering, where in the games do they talk about Seattle riots? Raptor22 02:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :FFS. I wrote this ABOVE. READ. THE. GODDAMN. PAGE. M00BNHN_DSGN0903I1CCNC_SND.wav in always.dat. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 16:39, 10 April 2008 (UTC)